Faia Tsubasa : Fire Wings
by Kuro Kaitou
Summary: Summary: The normal setting mostly, but what happens when three people come between Dark and Satoshi [and Krad? What do they have in common with Dark? And what do they want? (Rating might go higher for later chapters)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: "Let us introduce ourselves..."   
**   
Rating of the chapter: G

A figure dressed in all black stepped into the view of the other two who were in one of the museums. He had spiky dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked in a rasping and mocking tone of voice.   
"Same as always Raiden-kun. Watching you." Answered the taller one of them to him, He had silver coloured hair, which looked almost silky as the fade moonlight shone to it. His eyes were closed, but his face was emotionless and it seemed that he looked straight at Raiden. "Do you really think I'd let you go along on your own even though you are so much of a shikushoume...?"   
Raiden glared at the figure standing in the shadows and scowled looking away. "Just shut up Orion, will you?" He said with a murderous gaze looking back into the shadows.   
Orion opened his eyes. One was golden and one was silver. "I dare to tell you the truth Raiden. Unlike Fenrir here." He said coldly, nodding towards the boy with black hair and black eyes, which had been all quiet and just watched the two argue.   
Raiden just then noticed the other boy completely. "Phef... He's never been the type who says anything that is true and..."   
"Shut up Raiden." Fenrir said suddenly and looked at him with a piercing black gaze. "You going to wait 'till the morning or shall we just take the damn thing and split from here?"   
Raiden and Orion flinched at the sound of the voice. The silence landed to the museum once again. Even though they had been whispering, it had seemed that they had been shouting.   
"...Umm right... Raiden?" Orion started and nodded towards the room where was the thing that they had come here for.   
Raiden shrugged casually and went to the room. It took him a split second about to notice that he wasn't alone. "Oh.... Sjutton också..." he said and ran out of the room almost crashing into Orion and Fenrir who had also noticed the police in there. "Let's get the hell out of here..." Raiden said and looked ahead on where he was running at. He heard Orion and Fenrir running after him. Crashing through the museum doors they all went to their separate directions and disappeared shortly.

Satoshi Hiwatari stopped running after the three. Damn... It wasn't Dark then... He thought and sighed slightly and giving the orders to the officers and decided to go back home.   
"Do you need someone to drive you to there commander?" asked one of the officers.   
Satoshi glanced to the sky. "I think I will walk, officer." He said and nodded shortly before starting to walk away from the museum.   
He soon got to the park area and walked in, because that way he could get home much faster. He was about in the middle of the park when he felt being followed. Stopping suddenly, he listened. It was dead silent. A cool wind blew through the park and past him. Hearing a distant rustle from a park path near by he noticed that it was coming closer.   
Soon he noticed a slightly familiar looking figure. He's one of them... Satoshi thought, as he was sure of what he saw.   
Waiting just for a second he tackled someone to the ground and pinned him to the ground.   
Raiden felt air escape from his lungs as he felt being tackled and pinned to the ground. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. He closed his eyes and relaxed completely as he felt the tackling. He didn't make a move. He didn't make even a sound. He wasn't even sure himself that did he breath at that moment.   
Satoshi felt the man go limp on the ground. He couldn't have hit his head that hard...he thought as he felt the man's pulse. Alive and breathing, he remarked with one swift move. He frowned slightly and shifted his weight a bit only to notice that he wasn't alone anymore. He hadn't noticed the two others surround him.   
"Get off him..." Orion's cold voice ordered warningly. He eyes gleamed towards Satoshi.   
Satoshi only had got to his knees as the man sprung up and staggered backwards over to his friends. Satoshi staggered slightly at this and remained still as he looked at the two. He turned his head slightly only to notice the third person as silent as ever. He felt the black eyes surveys him carefully.   
"Who are you three?" he managed to ask, as they all turned to watch him. Satoshi felt their calculating looks and heard one of them snicker slightly, but it was cut down as the two others glanced sharply.   
The man who Satoshi had tackled, Raiden stepped forth. "Raiden."   
The other one stayed silent for awhile and then decided to along. "Orion." Said the one with two different coloured eyes.   
The last one of them stayed completely silent as the two of them glared slightly at him.   
Raiden decided to take over. "He's Fenrir... quite stubborn though..."   
"Not as stubborn as you are when you were arguing with Dark..." Fenrir threw back immediately.   
Satoshi alerted from this. "What? You three know Dark? Do you know how to catch him?" he asked straightening up from the knee height level.   
Raiden smirked. "I think we've said enough. Just call our names randomly and we might come over... " He said and nodded to the others. "Until then..." he said and bowed shortly and then suddenly vanishing with the others into the darkness of the park.   
Satoshi looked at the place where Raiden had been standing. He saw a dark blue coloured feather. Glancing over at Orion and Fenrir's places he saw silver and blood red coloured feather also. Who are these three?

* * *

A/N: Okay... -ponders- Well the three guys that Hiwatari just met were copyright me -proud- They aren't really made for the world of D.N.Angel, but they fit there somehow... -frown- in their own... weird way.   
Raiden: hey!!!   
Orion: -glances up from vol.7 of D.N.Angel- Weird? Us? Never...   
Fenrir: -frowns- ...right

**Japanese** Shikushoume - Son of a bitch   
**Swedish** Sjutton också - God damn it! (this happens to be mine and Raiden's favourite curses) P


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one: Things get complicated after meeting the others...   
**   
Rating of the Chapter: G

Note:   
_-- Dark's thoughts --   
' Daisuke's thoughts '_

_Sleeping awake? Can you hear me? Can you feel me? Can you even see my blurry figure?_ These words echoed in Daisuke's head during his way to school. He had heard those voices in his mind all morning and it was getting irritating. Even to Dark who heard them also.   
_-- Can't you make them stop... It's starting to get irritating... --_ Dark commented in a way that was rather annoyed and not in a good mood.   
_' Sorry, Dark... I can't stand them either, but I'll try to find a way how to get rid of them... '_ Daisuke thought at the same time as he hurried himself.   
_-- Better to try and find the way or I'll rip them off... --_ Dark thought unpleasantly and made a short remark that it wasn't the first time that they were almost late.   
Daisuke nodded as a reply when they came to the schoolyard and walked in with the few others that were also running there.

The day seemed quite normal for what Daisuke thought. He heard that there were three new students, which seemed weird. There hadn't been any notice of new faces in the class. He walked to his place in the class and noticed that Hiwatari-kun on his own place though writing something as usual.   
Daisuke heard the door open again and saw three guys walking in and talking with a very odd accent. They looked somehow familiar, but he couldn't really place them anywhere.   
Hiwatari glanced up at the three also. Narrowing his eyes at them, he frowned. Getting up from his seat Hiwatari walked over to the three and stopped in front of the one who was talking to the others.   
"Raiden-kun..." Hiwatari said silently. It made all of the three stop right there and shut up. A silence landed in the classroom as the three stared at Hiwatari with stunned looks on their faces.   
Hiwatari quirked a brow slightly at the three and crossed his arms to his chest. "It is nice to see all three of you... again." He said emphasising the last word.   
The three guys shrugged all one after another and looked around in the now silent classroom.   
"Again? Beg my pardon, but may I ask what is thy's meaning with 'again'." One of them, who was on the right side of the 'leading one', said. He had long black hair, tied up in the back and dark green eyes. His voice was quite low for 14 year old, but all in the room did hear it.   
Hiwatari frowned casually and pondered the way of acting. He had recognised all of them, but they didn't seem to know him. "Hmmm... my apology, you three just look a lot like someone." He explained himself, still though waiting for some reaction from the three.   
"Not at all. A lot of people have been curious towards us lately." The boy continued and then decided to let the others lead on from this.   
The 'leading one' of them noticed this and then smirked slightly. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, though he seemed very normal he had some thing in common with the one that Hiwatari had seen in the dark.   
There was no time to continue on this, because of the teacher coming and starting the lesson on telling whom these three new students were. They were introduced as Hikaru, Isamu and Shiro Ishida. They were new to the town and their stay would depend on their parents.

The rest of the day was very normal. Apart from the curiosity towards the three, the day went quickly on and as Daisuke was leaving home, he noticed finally that the echoing speech had stopped.   
_' Dark... It stopped... '_ Daisuke thought and wondered if Dark would answer.   
_-- Just about then when the three guys came to your class -_ Dark answered to him from the back of Daisuke's mind.   
_' Weird... Do you think it was because of them? '   
-- How could I know? --   
' I dunno... '_

Satoshi Hiwatari was walking home also and noticed that the three new students were also coming the same way as he was. Deciding not to hurry he stopped for a moment to let them catch up slightly. "So how was the day for you three?" he asked as they were just about to pass him.   
All of the three glanced at him suddenly and staggered slightly.   
Isamu was the first one to answer. He had light brown hair and green eyes. Smirking at first, he nodded slightly before answering. "It was okay Hiwatari-kun." He answered in a cheerful way.   
The other two had also turned to look at Hiwatari. Their expressions were very stunned looking still, but calm at the same time.   
Isamu glanced at the other two and nudged Hikaru, the boy with brown hair and who had leaded them to the class.   
Hikaru shrugged slightly and frowned in an annoyed way to Isamu who just rolled his eyes and took a step back. "Yeah, it was a nice day... Though, I've never liked the attention that new people always get." He said in an explaining way and looked away for a moment, but just so long that Hiwatari noticed a slight bruise type bump on Hikaru's head.   
"Where do you three live? Near here?" he asked casually from them.   
The last one of them, Shiro, was the one to answer to this. "Yes, just about around the corner here. Near the park." He said and pointed to the direction. Isamu bit his lower lip for a moment and then smirked shortly. "I think we should get going..." he said in a sort of a knowing way. His voice had a slight nervous side tone in it.   
Hikaru and Shiro looked at him for a moment, but then realised what Shiro was talking about. "Yes... we should..." Hikaru said and nodded. "Excuse us, Hiwatari-kun." he said as he and Isamu ran ahead.   
Isamu frowned at two of them shortly and glanced at Hiwatari who looked a bit confused at the moment. "I'm sorry... We just... have things to do... I think we'll see you around Hiwatari-kun." He said as he started to run after the two and catch up quickly with them.   
Satoshi Hiwatari looked after then frowning slightly, but then smirking shortly. "Yes... I think we will... Fenrir, Raiden and Orion." He said remembering their names. After a short while he continued his own way to his apartment and pondered upon these things. Complicated.

* * *

A/N: To tell you all the truth... I finally managed at least to finish this chapter... It took me all day to write it. Well, anyway... I'm not much of a writer. At least, not what I think.   
Raiden: -sniffles- why did you change my name as Hikaru? 0.0   
Orion: at least your name means the thing opposite of your purpose...   
Fenrir: -smirks- why am I the only one happy? -laughs a little- 


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter Two: Inconvenient collapsing...**   
Rating of the Chapter: **PG-13 (because of swearing mostly)**

Note:   
_Krad's thoughts_

Four shadows moved on the streets. They all were running at their own pace, but one of them was clearly ahead of the others.   
"Dark! Hold it right there damnit!" Raiden shouted and tried to keep up with the chase. Why the bloody hell can he run always this fast?!? he thought and cursed heavily as he noticed that Dark took off from the ground with the help of his wings.   
Orion and Fenrir had slowed down, but stopped just then as they saw Dark fly away also. They both took a deep breath and sighed, while trying to catch up their breath. "And I thought that Raiden was in good shape..." Orion said in a joking way, but didn't smirk at all.   
Fenrir quirked a brow at this remark, but snickered slightly as he heard Raiden curse Dark in different names. "At least he's enjoying himself..." he told to Orion and pointed at Raiden who was cursing heavily on the street.   
Orion smirked at the sight. "Apparently..." he commented.   
Raiden took a heave breath and glared once more after Dark. "Sjutton..." he growled under his breath while walking over to Orion and Fenrir.   
"... också, Raiden-kun." Orion said and smirked, leaning against the wall, brushing some hair off his face and finally catching his breath completely.   
Raiden glared at Orion, who flinched slightly at this. "I need to be alone..." he said and walked off, not looking back to Orion or Fenrir.   
Fenrir frowned and took a hold of Orion's shoulder as he was about to follow. "Let him be. Let's go rest... We ran for about half an hour and I need a god night sleep for once." he explained and looked at Orion in a way that told anyone to do as told.   
Orion shrugged and glanced after Raiden who had headed off in the direction of the park. "... Fine." he said silently and nodded following Fenrir.

Raiden headed off into the deepest part of the park and then came out on the other side of it. He hated failing especially to someone who he adored almost. Raiden closed his eyes and didn't notice whom he ran into just then. "Watch it mate! I don't want to kill you right here." he growled turning to glare into the eyes that he had seen earlier that day. He staggered and took few steps backwards. He hadn't even noticed that he had started to talk in the way he had used to before they had come here.   
Satoshi Hiwatari brushed his clothes slightly and then tackled Raiden to the ground and pinned him down. For his surprise, Raiden didn't even try to struggle.   
Raiden hit his head to the concrete and bit his teeth together from the slight pain. His eyes were tightly closed as he noticed himself react like he normally did with his brothers. He suddenly grabbed Satoshi from the shoulders firmly and threw him off himself with a help of a kick to the stomach. As he felt himself release he noticed how tired, he really was from the running. _He's damn fast..._ Raiden managed to think until he felt the final wave of exhaustion go through him and take over his mind. It had been held back only because of his anger at the moment, but now it was released because of the surprise that he had run across.   
Satoshi was slightly surprised of the reaction that he faced from Raiden and the next thing he noticed he was on his back on the sidewalk about three feet away from Raiden who had somehow fallen unconscious. He frowned at this and got up, brushing his clothes from the dirt. He then went over to Raiden and crouched down next to the man. Checking his pulse, he felt that it was very fast, but his breathing was very slow and short, just like after running. "What happened to you now?" he asked from the unconscious Raiden, knowing that he wouldn't answer, but he want to break the silence in the night. _How can he lose consciousness so suddenly? When he was pushed down he felt limp, then sprung to action suddenly and now fell unconscious... Why? How?_ he pondered as he heaved Raiden's arm over his shoulder and held him up, while starting to drag him over to his apartment. He didn't know exactly where the Ishida's were staying so he couldn't drag him over to them.

When he managed to get Raiden to his apartment, Satoshi placed him on the couch and checked his pulse. It had calmed down so it barely felt through the skin. "How come I always happen to tackle the one that can't stay conscious..." he said while checking it Raiden had any other injuries. _Hmmm... bruises mostly..._ he noted and then went to his get something cold for the bruises.   
Meanwhile Raiden had half opened his eyes and was now wondering where the hell he was. He felt the pounding headache coming over. He realised that this place looked like their apartment, but it was smaller. Hearing some footsteps, Raiden let his eyes fall closed again. He couldn't just now remember what had happened just before he had fallen unconscious.   
Satoshi noticed that Raiden was conscious again. He felt a slight relief go through him. He tapped Raiden's shoulder few times to see if he had really seen right.   
Raiden opened his eyes and narrowed them instantly as he noticed who was there. _He?!! Oh, men sjutton också... What has the faith in mind now!!!_ he thought rather furiously as he got into a half-sitting position and looked at Satoshi carefully. He felt slightly dazed, but shrugged it off quickly. "How did I end up here?" he asked with a low voice and frowned at Satoshi who merely quirked a brow.   
"You don't remember?" Satoshi asked making a remark of that. "You fell unconscious and I couldn't just leave you there..." he told shortly leaving out the part that he had tackled him. Just to see if Raiden really didn't remember or if he was faking.   
Raiden frowned at him and looked confused. He rose into a half sitting position, but suddenly just fell back holding his head, keeping his eyes tightly shut and biting his teeth together. His head felt like it would soon explode. He let a slight whine sounding noise escape, but otherwise kept silent otherwise and completely still. He felt a voice in his head. Calling him by his real name and it scared him to death almost. Opening his eyes Raiden looked at Satoshi just before he fell unconscious completely. It triggered the change of the form in him and revealed who he really was.

Satoshi looked at the guy change and felt slightly sorry for him. Knowing that it was probably Krad who had struck Raiden back and made him feel that bad._ Was it you Krad?_ he thought as he felt the pulse of the boy who lay on the sofa, completely unconscious and probably out of reach for anyone.   
_The little one was going to hurt you... I sensed It.._   
_You still didn't have to frighten him..._   
_Still, you can always let me finish him up... I know a perfect way..._   
_No, Krad it is no use now that he is unconscious... and I would let you, because all you would want to do is to hurt him..._   
_Is that so? Are you so sure about that? So sure that you won't even let me take over..._ the voice was pushing... almost unbearable...   
_Krad! No! I won't let you hurt him..._   
_But you did so just..._ Krad thought and almost had the chance to pat Satoshi on top of the head as they "switched places".   
_KRAD! DON'T!_ Satoshi protested, but had no other choice but to watch.   
Krad leaned over the boy and touched his chin with his fingers. "So innocent looking..." he commented as he brushed his hand against the boy's cheek gently. "...and yet so mature..." he continued and smirked shortly. "I could do anything with him..."   
_No Krad... Don't!_ Satoshi shouted arguing with Krad immediately.   
_You care about what happens to him. I should kill him..._ Krad replied to the thought and took the unconscious boy in his arms, carrying him over to the bed in the other room. _But I will have a lot of fun this way... and a lot of help in future..._ Were Krads last comments in his thoughts...

* * *

A/N: -coughcough- well... that certainly was different... P anyway... I'm gonna start school soon so my fanfic's might get some odd twists...


End file.
